1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of vending machines and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic sensor for detecting passage of a product container to a delivery portion of the vending machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Traditional can and bottle vending machines utilize various motors to move mechanisms in the form of cams and the like. In turn, the mechanisms release stored product from within a stack or storage rack arranged within the vending machine. Typically, a consumer inserts currency into a receptacle and thereafter makes a product selection. At this point, a controller operates a delivery mechanism which delivers the selected product to the consumer.
In typical vending machines, once the vending operation is complete, a refund of the consumer's currency is not possible. Therefore, if the machine fails to dispense the product, the consumer must seek recourse with the vending machine company, or to the company that services the particular machine. In any event, return of lost money due to the machine's failure to dispense product is a laborious process, the cost of which generally exceeds the amount of the consumer's loss.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art of vending machines for a sensor to detect the occurrence of a vending operation. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for an ultrasonic sensor capable of determining that a dispensed product reaches the consumer.